Pink or Blue?
by wittykittylizzie
Summary: Where Cammie is painting their baby's nursery and Zach tries to find out what color it is. And, of course, he gets caught. /"Having fun, Zach?" "Damn." "You've been a very naughty boy."/ Drabble. Zammie. T for a reason!


**Pink or Blue?**

**Drabble**

**Summary: **Where Cammie is painting their baby's nursery and Zach tries to find out what color it is. And, of course, he gets caught. /"Having fun, Zach?" "Damn." "You've been a very naughty boy."/ Drabble. Zammie.

**Author's Note: **Yay, meh first drabble! Eh, this just popped up in my mind the other day when I visited my newest baby cousin, such a cutie pie! (I so should be working on Blackthorne Meets Gallagher but Ch.24 has nothing in my mind. I only know of three scenes happening at the moment, so it's just going to be filler I guess-no answers but probably a new mystery, cuz that's how I roll.) Well, I hope you like this. Not really AU but happens after they've graduated. Probably a little OOC.

**Disclaimer: **No lawsuits required.

* * *

"Oh, come on Cam," Zachary Goode complained to his wife on a Saturday evening.

Cameron Morgan-said wife-rolled her eyes in response. "Zach, you promised that you would wait until the baby's birth."

"Please?"

"Nope."

A devious look took over his eyes. "And what if I sneak in when you're sleeping?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I already thought _that _through." Cammie waved a key in front of his eyes.

Zach silently cursed in Farsi under his breath as she opened the door to the nursery. The door shut before he could see the color of the room.

Cammie had went to the doctor the day before to take an ultrasound. Zach had been finishing paperwork for his last mission, so he missed the appointment. It just so happened that the gender was able to be identified and revealed, but Cammie had wanted to surprise him. Now, he regretted agreeing to waiting-it was killing him to not know whether he was going to have a little knight or princess.

He slumped down in the chair and stared at the door, as if it would tell him the color of the nursery. When the door opened slightly, he thought his farfetched plan was working until he realized it was just Cammie.

"I need to go get more paint from the garage," she announced.

Zach jumped up. "I could go get it for you! What color do you need? Pink or blue?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Nice try."

Cammie walked down the hallway and shut the door that led to the garage. He peeked around the corner and made sure she was gone before heading to the nursery.

He dug around in his pocket for a wire and quickly formed it into the shape of the key Cammie had showed him earlier. _Please let this work_, he prayed as he stuck it inside the lock. He twisted the knob and…it opened. Zach stepped inside and looked at the perfectly painted walls.

Pink.

A little princess.

He stood in the middle of the room and gazed at all the walls with a huge smile on his face. Cammie had done a good job with the walls-all of them were finished and the strokes were perfect.

_Wait a second._

_The walls were _finished_._

_That meant…_

"Having fun, Zach?"

_Crap._

He turned around and faced Cammie, who was standing in the middle of the doorway, arms crossed. He put on a goofy smile, hoping that she would let it drop. "Oh, um, hi Cam!"

"Hi." Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Sooo, did you get the paint?"

"You promised, Zach."

He sighed. "I know. I'm so sorry, but the suspense was killing me!"

Silence.

Suddenly, she flashed an evil smile. "I think you need to pay the price."

"Huh?"

"You've been a very naughty boy," she continued, "so I think you need a punishment."

Zach's eyes widened as she took a step closer to him. He had no idea what Cammie was planning, and he didn't really want to find out. She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing her lips to his.

Okay, maybe he could handle what she had in store for him.

They broke apart for air and she pushed him against a dry wall before crashing her lips on his again. He could taste her vanilla lip gloss and ran his tongue over her lips. Cammie opened her mouth and forced his tongue inside (don't ask how). He let out a soft moan and took his lips off hers, leaving small puckers down her neck. She ruffled his hair and unbuttoned his shirt. She pressed her lips gently and rubbed his abs…

More like pushed him away.

He groaned when they stopped and shot her a puzzled look.

She raised an eyebrow. "I told you this was a _punishment_, Zachy. _Not_ a pleasure."

"Damn."

Eh. Maybe he could do something even naughtier tomorrow.

Cammie headed for the door but stopped before touching the knob. "Besides, wouldn't want her to learn too much too soon, right?" She patted her belly and left.

Right. It _was_ his little princess we were talking about here.

His little princess.

Zach liked the sound of that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end.**

**Author's Note: **Not _too_ much fluff, but if I decide to write a companion piece then I'll try to put some more. I just love daddy Zach, I can so imagine him being overprotective.

I'll be publishing a drabble set like thing {_not_ a collection/series} soon entitled Magnums, so be on the lookout for that. I am also working on **Katie's** (Call Moi Crazy) challenge/dare, so hopefully I get that out soon. Also, please vote on the poll in my profile!

Welp, tell me your thoughts on this?

_Unedited, so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes._

**xxxLizxxx**


End file.
